


Risky Business

by bitchwitharrow



Category: Eye Candy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchwitharrow/pseuds/bitchwitharrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindy x Tommy drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky Business

Lindy walked out of Catherine's office, ready to get to work on the latest case. They had figured out that the flirtual killer was working with someone. He was getting someone to find and lure the victims to him. Now, they needed to find his accomplise so they could track him down.

Lindy stopped just outside the conference room. Tommy was speaking to Yeager, that same intent look on his face he always wore. She admired how dedicated he was to his work, always giving his best to every case. He was putting his all into finding the flirtual killer, getting closer and closer. 

Lindy recalled the words Catherine had said to her just a few minutes ago in her office.

"Anybody with eyes can see how much Calligan cares about you." 

Lindy hadn't taken what Catherine said too seriously but as she stood there, watching Tommy, every moment they shared together came back to her. Tommy was always rescuing her from trouble, making sure she was okay. He always protected her before anyone else. He was always there whenever she needed him. Whenever she risked her life, Tommy was right there next to her, risking his. 

She remembered the day they were on the ship. When the explosion happened, she thought she was too late, that she wasn't able to save Tommy and Max. She never felt so scared at the thought of losing Tommy. She couldn't take losing someone else she cared about. Until that day she hadn't realized how much Tommy meant to her and that terrified her. She blocked those feelings out and made sure she didn't think of Tommy as anything other than a friend. 

The day they kissed, everything changed. Well, for her atleast. Sure, the kiss was an act but it felt so real to her. She could still feel the taste of his warm lips on hers and his hand soflty grazing her neck. He was a damn good kisser. Kissing him made her realize she had feelings for him, strong feelings. She didn't act on them though. She was scared of getting into another relationship but even more, she was scared Tommy wouldn't reciprocate her feelings. 

Now, especially after what Catherine said, Lindy was beginning to think that maybe Tommy felt the same way about her. The thought of being with Tommy made her feel giddy. It was a risk, being with him but it was a risk that Lindy was willing to take. 

Lindy let out a breath before making her way inside the conference room where Tommy now stood alone, flipping through a file. He looked up when he saw her walk in. Closing the file he smiled at her and said, "Hey." 

Lindy walked up to him and softly tugged on his police badge that always hung from his neck, making him bend down. She saw his eyebrows furrow in confusion before she planted her lips on his and kissed him tenderly. Lindy broke the kiss before Tommy could really kiss her back. She didn't move away from him, their faces close as they looked into each other's eyes. Lindy's heart was racing, half from excitement and half because she was nervous about how Tommy would react. 

"Is someone watching us?" Tommy asked, referring to the last time they shared a kiss. She smiled sheepishly.

"No, I just really wanted to kiss you." Lindy replied, making Tommy chuckle.

"Good." Tommy cupped her face in his hands before kissing her passionately. Lindy wrapped her hand around his arm and they both stood there, kissing until their breath was gone and lips were sore. The rest of the world forgotten.


End file.
